


Those Silver Linings

by sapphoed



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, america is a beater and kate is a very supporting girlfriend, drabble- ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoed/pseuds/sapphoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was kind of influenced by Siege #3, only this time they're fighting evil students who want to steal captain positions.<br/>It was fun to write! I hope I didn't mess up the dialogues too much. Also, about Nullifier, i know. but im not THAT creative.<br/>(If you want some background about carol and jess let me know! I have some ideas about them as well)</p></blockquote>





	Those Silver Linings

America arrived to the common room two minutes before the deadline Kate set.

America was supposed to return in 20:00, and when she wasn’t back by 20:15 Kate decided she would go on 20:30. Yes, America told her to wait until she comes back and to avoid going to the Quidditch Pitch at any cost, but 30 minutes was too much time, especially in that weather.   
So in 20:25 Kate put on her cloak and was getting ready to leave, but then America came back and she looked so tired and her hand was bleeding and her lip was bruised that Kate forgot about everything. She let America fall into her arms and waited with her for a few minutes before asking what happened.  
America didn’t answer and Kate decided to let her keep resting. She could guess what happened, judging by the bleeding hand and America literally falling into her arms when she got back. But she didn’t know if America got captain or not.

America has been excited about being captain for so long; since Carol Danvers was now head girl, she decided to give up on the position of the Gryffindor Quidditch captain (and finally ask Jessica Drew, who was the other head girl, out).  
She told it to the team before the school year ended, and everyone knew America was going to get captain. She was on the team since her third year, and she was one of the most excellent beaters they’ve ever had. She deserved it more than anyone, and Kate has heard about Quidditch strategies and techniques and how to recognize good players in 5 seconds all through summer.  
Kate didn’t particularly care for Quidditch, but she knew it made America happy so it made her happy, too. She also knew that she would be able to cheer for the Gryffindor team much better if she did it from the stands, and everyone was familiar with Kate Bishop’s enthusiasm during games. She was loud and excited and ready with cheers for Gryffindor. She didn't even pay attention to the other teams; it was all about their own team. 

So America was supposed to get Captain, but when they got on the train they heard that Nullifier, a pure blood student who got on the team only last year wanted to get captain too, and believed “muggleborn Chavez” wasn’t good enough.  
It took a lot of hugging and an empty compartment to get America to relax, but both she and Kate knew he wasn’t going to give up and they were going to have to compete each other for the position, and that’s how on September 8th, at 20:28, America Chavez struggled to the Gryffindor common room door with her hand bleeding.

Or, almost how. On the week between September 1st and September 8th America has been training on the Quidditch Pitch almost all day and came back only at night. She asked Kate not to come to the Pitch because she didnt want to be distracted, so Kate has barely seen America. She has been worried all week and when America finally got back to the common room, exhausted and bruised, Kate was both extremely worried and very relieved.

After America didn't answer when she asked her what happened, Kate decided to help her to one of the sofas in the room, and get someone who could heal her. She knew Cassie Lang from Hufflepuff was good with healing but it was probably too late now, and she would have to do it herself… She wasn’t a good healer and didn’t want to cause America more pain but she knew she had to do something.

“Meri, are you up?” Kate asked.

America nodded and quietly groaned. Kate got on the sofa, far from America, trying to make as little noise as possible.

“I want to heal your hand. Is that okay?” America nodded again.

Kate got closer and took out her wand, practicing the spell in her head. She pointed it to America's hand, and whispered “Tergeo”. The blood disappeared at once and Kate breathed deeply. America breathed deeply too, and it looked like she was better.

Kate waited for a few seconds before America whispered, “What about my lip?”

Kate tried to remember the spell, and hoped she got it right. She pointed her wand, and said “Epiksey”, which didn’t do anything. Kate stared at America for a few seconds before they heard something falling.

America laughed, and then said “Princess, try to stay away from healing next time. You could have done the same thing with much less damage just by kissing me.”

* * *

 

When Kate woke up next morning she walked directly to the pasteboard, where a huge “CAPTAIN AMERICA CHAVEZ 2015-” note was pinned.

Below, there was a small paper that said “Nullifier is off the team, as confirmed by the head students. In addition, he’s gonna stay in the hospital wing for a week so please write notes for him.”

Deciding he wasn’t going to see this, Kate wrote next to the paper “or don’t”. She then added a heart next to America’s name and started walking to the great hall, where America was waiting for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of influenced by Siege #3, only this time they're fighting evil students who want to steal captain positions.  
> It was fun to write! I hope I didn't mess up the dialogues too much. Also, about Nullifier, i know. but im not THAT creative.  
> (If you want some background about carol and jess let me know! I have some ideas about them as well)


End file.
